Ordinance shift
by poprocx
Summary: I was just a average girl about to graduate high school, and then he came back; bringing with him magic, sorrow, hope, and maybe love. Yet everything was changing, it was all changing to fast.
1. Just avarage

"Marlee!" I snapped open my eyes quickly and jolted in my set. "Marlee, are you paying attention?" I looked up to see my grouchy history teacher, Miss. Cross. She was scowling down at me from over her thin wired glasses, as she tapped a foot in annoyance. "Oh," I grunted as I placed my hand on my forehead. "I'm sorry, I must have fallen asleep." I felt my head pounding and my skin was boiling hot. Miss. Cross sighed loudly at me and handed me a pink piece of paper. "Have your father read this." she said in a cold scolding voice. I took the paper and slouched in my desk as she walked to the front of the class room to continue her boring ramblings about whatever she had been talking about. I turned to gaze out the window near my desk as I placed my hand back on my forehead. I was always hot lately like I had a fever but I wasn't showing any other sings of sickness, well other than a horrible migraine every time I woke up. I watched the rain fall outside and run down the window. I loved the wind and rain; it made me feel more alive than anything else. I always loved to sit outside in the rain, letting it fall over my face and run down my neck and arms. It was a feeling only real rain could give me no shower could fill me with such energy and life.

Suddenly the bell rang, making me jump, and everyone started to pack up their things to head home. I blinked to try to ease my migraine pain before I stood up and started to pack up my books, too. "Another headache, hu?" I didn't have to look up to know it was Selene. I nodded and growled slightly. "I don't know why I'm having them so often; it's starting to drive me insane." I vented, Selene hopped up onto my desk, skillfully crossing her long legs elegantly. "I think you must have a parasite in your brain." She said nonchalantly as she blew a large pink bubble with the gum she always seemed to be chewing. I glared at her feeling a vein in my forehead pulse in annoyance. Selene was one of my best friends but she didn't really have a filter. She would always just say exactly what she was thinking without thought of anyone else's feelings. "Gee, thanks." I said, as I swung my bag over my shoulder. "You're welcome." She said, not catching the sarcasm in my voice, as she emotionlessly looked around the room at our other classmates.

Selene was one of those incredible rare beauties, she had pale pink hair that hung down to her waist, and she always kept it up in a high pony tail because she was normally doing something athletic. She had perfectly tan skin, grey eyes, a thin waist and long long legs, she was always getting asked out but I have yet to see her take anyone up on their offer. She had a very intense personality; she didn't ever show much emotion which made her hard to read if you didn't already know her. Her clothing choice consisted mostly of super short shirts and tight tops with flats. Despite all this thou, I loved her. We were practically sisters; we have been friends for as long as I can remember, since our dads had been childhood friends, too. I often found myself being jealous of her beauty; I had dark chocolate brown hair that hung down to my shoulder blades, with bangs that would always fall into my eyes. My body wasn't a lean as Selene's, thou I did have an hour glass figure I was shorter than her by nearly a foot and I felt like I looked very average in comparison. The only thing beautifully unique about me was that I had two different colored eyes; one was a yellowish gold color while the other was a bright blue. MY clothing choice was pretty laid back, I liked to feel comfortable. I usually wore a large beanie, an overly large sweater with shorts and thigh high stockings and knee high boots. Nothing fancy but I liked it that way.

As we headed out of the class room I saw our other friend Zoey, hopping over to us. She was another unique beauty at our school; she had shoulder length bright yellow hair that she always wore in braided pig tails. She was shorter than most people but her outrageous personality rarely ever had people noticing her small size. She was always wearing skinny jeans with beautiful frilly tops and high heels, thou they didn't really help her, since she was so short to begin with. "Hey guys." She hollered loudly over the crowded hall way. I waved at her as she made her way through the crowd; her bright caramel colored eyes sparkled as she finally stood in front of us. "Are we still going to the coffee shop?" she asked us and I nodded eagerly. "I have been looking forward to this all day. A nice hot cup of gingerbread coffee with a pumpkin spice muffin, while we sit and watch the storm." I closed my eyes smiling, as we started moving with the flow of traffic down the hall. Zoey giggled beside me, "You are always so happy when it rains." I looked over at her smiling still. "How can you guys not be? The smell, the cool crisp air, the feeling of it dancing over your skin." I sighed in contentment just thinking about it. "If you ask me, it's kind of creepy how you change when it rains." said Selene, as she walked with her hands behind her head still blowing bubbles. "What's that supposed to mean." I huffed at her; she just shrugged slightly closing her eyes as we walked. "Just that you change from being stubborn, blunt, and confident; to a blushing, blubbering, idiot." I felt my head drop in embarrassment, 'Gosh, she really doesn't have any tacked does she.' I thought to myself.

We finally made it outside and were heading to the coffee shop a few blocks away from our high school. I was walking with my arms stretched out wide letting the rain soak my hair and clothes. Selene and Zoey walked behind me sharing a green and yellow umbrella. "You're going to catch a cold." Zoey called to me as I jumped around splashing in puddles and lifting my face up so the rain would fall on it. "You know I never get sick. " I smiled back at her and she lifted up her hands, sighing in defeat. We continued walking for a bit in comfortable silence. "So how are you doing, really?" Selene asked suddenly in a quite voice, I slowly stopped and stood still in the rain staring up at the dark grey clouds Zoey and Selene stopped walking a few feet behind me. Zoey elbowed Selene violently in the ribs and she winced at the sudden pain. I felt my face fall and shoulder shag at the thought of my mother. She had died the month before, it had all happened so fast. She had gone in for a routine checkup and the doctor had found a lump. After that we had only 4 short months left with her and then… she was just simply… gone. I stared up at the moving storm clouds letting the rain coat my face. "She had always loved it when it rained." I said quietly, after a few moments of silence, I turned to face them. "It's getting easier, slowly. One day at a time, it gets easier." They both nodded and Zoey gave me a concerned look. "And your dad?" she asked slowly. I stared at her a moment before turning back to look up at the storm. "He hasn't left the house, not once. He hardly ever leaves his room. He is still morning her." "And you're not?" Selene said harshly, and Zoey turned to her stunned. "Of course she is. How could you say that?" I didn't look away from the sky as I heard them start auguring. "I am." I said quietly and they stopped glaring at each other and looked back at me. "I just know that he needs me to be the strong one." I finally looked back at them and gave a weak smile. "He loved her far too deeply to be able to move on so quickly. So for now I will be strong so he can heal." There was another moment of silence and then Zoey jumped forward and gave me a tight hug, making my soaked clothes drench her dry ones. "I'm sorry." She said as I hugged her back and Selene came to stand by us holding the umbrella over our heads. I pulled away gently and smiled. "It will be ok." I said "She wouldn't have wanted me to be sad." "Your strong." Said Selene flatly, I smiled at her before turning back around to continued walking to the coffee shop. They stared following me again, still under the umbrella. "Damn right." I said jokingly. "It's because I'm a warrior." I said as I punch the air above my head with a fierce look on my face. "There's the Marlee we know and love." Said Selene, with a rare small smile appearing on her face, I laughed and started walking backward so I could look at them.

Suddenly the back of my foot hit something and I fell backward landing in a puddle with a large splash. Zoey and Selene rushed over to help me, but when they reached me, I was laughing. "What are we going to do with you?" asked Selene, as her and Zoey helped me up. "Still graceful as always, I see." I froze at the sound of his voice and turned to look behind us. Standing a few feet away from us was a young man our age with blood red hair and matching eyes; he had pale skin and a muscular lean body. He was wearing large bagged tan pants with black boots that came up to his mid-calf over his pants and he had a purple hooded sweater with a black vest on over the top. He flashed a cocky smile at us and I instantly recognized him. "Barb!" we all shouted at once, before me and Zoey tackled him in a bone crushing hug. "When did you come back?" I asked, as I released him. Barb was a dear friend of ours, who had practically grown up with me and Selene and had also quickly befriended Zoey. But he had moved away a year ago, as his Dad gotten a job offer in another state. He laughed at us as Zoey also let him go and stood back next to Selene under the umbrella. "I just got back yesterday." "Why are you here?" asked Selene, in her usual monotone voice. I rolled my eyes at her as Barb smiled at her and stepped forward to give her a tight hug making her yelp in surprise. "And hello to you, too." He said as he set her back down chuckling at her expression. "But to answer your question, I came back because I needed to find someone." I looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean? Who?" He smiled at me before answering. "We can deal with that later, for now I want to catchup." "We were just on our way to the coffee shop, come with us." said Zoey, Barb nodded and we started our walk to the coffee shop once again.

On the way there Zoey and Selene gave me a knowing smile as they walked a little ahead of me and Barb. Apparently, it was no secret that I used to have an enormous crush on Barb growing up. But when he moved after only three weeks he had stopped returning my letters and ignoring my phone calls, so I had just given up on him. Suddenly I felt awkward being near him even in the glorious rain. "So," Barb said clearing his throat, "I heard about your mom. I'm sorry." I nodded slightly as we kept walking in silence. I could see the coffee shop now, only about 2 blocks ahead of us. "I remember you loving the rain." He said looking over at me and again I only nodded. "Then why so glum?" he asked with a confused expression. "Just thinking, I guess" I answered lamely as we finally found ourselves in front of the coffee shop where Zoey and Selene where waiting for us. Barb opened the door for us to walk in first, once inside we went to our usual spot near the large windows after we had gotten our coffee. "So," Barb say shaking out his wet red hair, looking very much like a wild dog. "Fill me in on what's been happening."


	2. It starts

I listened quietly as Zoey babbled on and on about every little detail of the past years events to Barb. I was staring out the large coffee shops window, slowly sipping my coffee, when I felt Selene nudge me in the side. I looked at her confused as she motioned with her eyes for me to look across the table from us. I slowly turned to look, not wanting to draw attention to myself. But as soon as I did I immediately regretted it. Barb's blood red eyes were boring into me, never blinking as he stared at me. I felt my face flush, but I quickly raised my eye brow at him I question. He just gave me a small crocked smile ad chuckled under his breath. Zoey didn't seem to notice that he wasn't even listening to her, because she was still rabbling on about some football game that had happened last month. I decided to ignore his staring and shrug as I turned to look back out at the pouring rain. After an hour or so, Selene stood up and tossed her bag over her shoulder. "Well I am heading out." She announced to us and Zoey quickly looked at her cell phone in confusion. "Why? It's not late yet." Selene shrugged "I have stuff my mom needs me to do. Zoey come with me I have to go to the mall." She said briefly and Zoey perked up instantly, "Oh the mall? Ok I need a new pair of winter heels anyways." She said as she packed up her bag too. Selene quickly made eye contact with me and I felt my stomach drop. 'She is doing this on propose so I can be alone with Barb.' I panicked and stood up to quickly, knocked my book bag to the floor making all my books spill out on the floor. I groaned as I bent o pick them all up and before I could tell them to wait for me they were already walking out the door saying good bye. I made a mental note to murder them both later for this, and then went back to picking up my books. "Wow." Barb said suddenly kneeling right next to me. He picked up a few books and handed them to me. "What?" I asked annoyed at the situation. "You have way too many books." He chuckled, as I stuffed the last book back into my bag. "I like reading." I said simply. He straightened up and smiled at me again. There was a moment of silence and I could feel him staring again. I closed my eyes and sighed, before turning to face him. "What?" I asked him as I put a hand on my hip. He looked confused for a moment so I continued. "Why have you been staring at me this whole time? It's starting to really creep me out." I said as I crossed my hands over my chest in frustration. Barb stared at me with a blank expression, before he shook his head and gave me that sly smile of his. "Nothing, so can I walk you home?" "well that is annoying he is just ganna avoid it?' I asked myself, 'Fine then two can play that game.' I thought to myself as I pulled my bag over my shoulder and started to walk out. "Fine you can walk me home if you want." I answered him and he rushed to catch up and open the door again for me. He is definably acting weird.' I thought as I walked by him and out into the rain again.

We walked in silence for a little while, but I could still feel his eyes on me. "Barb!" I shouted a little too loudly and I quickly turned to look at him in annoyance. "Why are you staring at me? Why are you acting this way after not talking to me all this time?" I glared back at him as he started down at me. "Is that all you do now?" I taunted him. "Stair?" He finally blinked at me and took a deep breath. "Listen, Marlee. It's not what you think…" Suddenly I was hit from the side by what felt like a truck made of stone. I felt myself go flying through the air and land on the opposite side of the street on the grassy entrance to the city park. I rolled on the grass feeling my limbs twisting painfully, until I hit a tree and stopped. I was facing the street and I could see Barb still standing right where I had been seconds before. Surprisingly I wasn't dead I assumed it must have been a car and it was a freaking miracle I was still conscious. I started to try to sit up feeling y body protest in pain, when I heard a loud howling I quickly looked over to where Barb had been only to see an enormous red, black, and white wolf sprinting toward me. I gasped and tried harder to stand up but it was too quick it was by my side in seconds and I screamed covering my face with my arms and throwing my book bag at it. It ignored the books and my screams and quickly stood over me growling deep in its throat. It was looking into the park where it was too dark to for me to see. But I suddenly heard a sickly screeching noise and a large creature slowly walk out of the dark. My eyes widened in horror as I saw what it was, it was a large dog looking creature with stone skin and bat wings, its teeth were far too large for its mouth and they were hanging over its jaw as it snapped harshly at us. It whipped its lizard like tail viscously as it let out a violent hiss, and swung its horribly long claws in our direction. I stared in shock at the creature before me, I didn't know how to act, how was I supposed to protect myself from a horse sized red wolf and a bull sized Lizard bat dog? I didn't get time to answer my own thoughts as the stone creature suddenly charged at us, the wolf snarled back before lounged forward to meet it. When their bodies connected it sounded like thunder exploded in front of me I was shaking as I finally got o my feet, the creatures where fighting fiercely jaws snapping claws swinging, they knocked down a tree or two in the process of their battle. I shook my head to regain my thoughts and I glanced around quickly. No other people could be see, I was all alone in the park. I looked back at the creatures fighting and decided I needed to get out of there, witch ever one won would surely come for me next. I sprinted toward the parks entrance as fast as I could, my limbs screaming at me in pain, but I push forward. I just made it out of the park when another stone creature just exactly the other one, landed heavily on a parked car right next to me. The car was crushed under it weight and I screamed in surprise and dodged it large swinging claw as I dived out of the way. It screeched at me as I rolled out of the way of another sing of his claws, I quickly jumped up and started running again. I could hear it start to chase me and I felt the panic rise into my throat. The city park was right on the edge of town so the way I was running was straight into the woods away from the main city. I had intended to run the other way but the stone best had blocked that route. I figured my best bet would be to try to run into the woods and hope its large size would hinder it from following me. I heard it screech right behind me and I turned sharply into the tree line off the street just missing another one of its singing claws. I felt my legs burning, I was not very good as running, but I had to keep moving, so I clenched my teeth and forced them to keep moving. I started to weave between the think trees and jump over fallen logs. I could hear the stone beast right behind me smashing threw every tree in its path and I started to feel the splinters stinging my back and legs from the exploding trees. I kept going hoping somehow I could find a place to hide. I felt my legs starting to give out and I stumbled just as the creature lunged at me, it missed because of me falling and tumbled head long into more trees in front of me. I quickly took that few seconds advantage and jumped to me feet and started to run a different way, trying to head back toward town to find help. I didn't know what anyone could do against such a creature but it was my only choice, I couldn't survive much longer on my own. My throat was on fire and the rain was still falling making running difficult, I heard the beast howl in anger behind me as it started to chase me again, but I hand a good head start. I just needed to keep going. I was pushing as hard as I could when I started to see something red coming toward me in the dark of the forest. I felt a moment of relief thinking it was a building or car, but then I realized it was the blood red wolf again and I stomped running. And looked around quickly trying to decide what I should do now. But before I could I turned just in time to see the stone creature charging me and my legs suddenly would move anymore, I watched in slow motion as the creature out stretched claw swung out and hit me. I felt a horrible searing pain slash across my torso as I went flying through the air again; hitting tree trunks and branches before I finally fell to the ground and hit my head on something hard then… everything went black.


	3. Barb's tribe

I felt like I was made of led; sore, cold, wet led. I noticed first that I had a terrible stinging aching feeling on my chest while my back and the backs of both my legs and arms stung horribly. I moved slightly feeling that my muscles were burning from over use. I moved my head slowly and felt it instantly start throbbing, I let out a low grown and squeezed my eyes closed to block out all the pain. After letting my mind clear and my head stop spinning I slowly opened my eyes. I was on my side still in the woods outside of town; it was starting to get light outside, but only just barely. So the sun was barely up, as I blinked again I noticed the ground around me was a blackish red color and the rain had made it spread down the hill in a small red stream. 'Blood?' I thought, as my mind was still fuzzy. I slowly processed that I had been out all night bleeding in the rain. I closed my eyes again and moaned as I tried to lift myself up. My chest burned and I felt my skin ripping with my movements and I quickly noticed that my left arm was twisted in a horribly wrong angle underneath my body. I clenched my teeth as I tried to move it and I let out a loud cry of pain as I forced my broken arm onto my lap. I was breathing hard and I could feel my chest starting to bleed again, I looked down to see what had happened and I saw that from my top right shoulder all the way across my chest and ending at my left hip were four horribly deep claw marks, I winced at the sight of them and I felt my eyes start stinging with tears as I was becoming fully aware of all the damage my body had taken. I tried to move to stand but I screamed out in pain and fell back against the tree sobbing, after a few more minutes I was able to try and control my breathing again and that's when I suddenly I heard movement to my right. Then last night's events quickly flooded my mind. 'Oh no.' I panicked. 'One of those creatures is still here?' I thought, as I tried to hold in my uneven breaths and force my aching back into the tree behind me, trying to flatten myself as much as possible. The movement was getting louder as the creature got closer, yet I still couldn't tell what it was. I was desperately trying to think of what I could do. 'Was I going to die here? Without even standing a chance?' I tried to stand again but my pain was too great I barely was able to move anywhere. I noticed a broken branch near my good arm and I quickly reach out and clutched it close to my side. 'If I am going to die,' I thought to myself as I clenched my teeth and waited for the creature to appear. 'Then I will die fighting.'

I held my breath as the creature finally appeared and my eyes widen in complete shock. There in front of me was Barb. I had completely forgotten about him in all the chaos. 'How had he found me? Had he been out looking for me all night?' "Marlee." He whispered, as he stared at me for only a second before he rushed to me. He dropped to his knees skidding slightly in the blood drenched mud. He quickly reached out to touch me but froze inches from my face. I felt my tears start to pour down my face, in relief. I could see all the worry and panic in his face and I let my whole body shag against the tree behind me dropping the branch I was planning to use as a weapon. I closed my eyes and sobbed as I felt him gently pick me up in his arms, cradling me against his broad chest. "It's ok, now. It's all over. I'm here." He kept say sweetly, as I continued to sob quietly into his chest. My whole body felt like ice was running through my veins and my muscles screamed in protest of him carrying me. I felt my blood dripping down my arms and legs, flowing freely off my fingers, as Barb skillfully ran through the woods. I tried to stay awake but even with him being so gentle the pain was too much for me and I soon fell into blackness again.

I felt the softness of a bed beneath me but even without opening my eyes I knew I was in a strange place. I could smell a mixture of dirt, lavender, and peroxide witch stung my nose. My body felt slightly better, but still horribly sore and achy. I decided to try and rest a little longer when I heard voices around me, I kept my eyes closed and listened. I could tell that there were about four people in the room with me and one was Barb. I couldn't identify the other voices but they sounded young and angry. "I still can't believe you brought her here." One said "I had no choice they would have found her at the hospital in seconds." Snapped Barb, with a hostile growl. "Ya, but they never would have attacked her if you hadn't been talking to her in the first place, genius." The third voice counter back in the same angry tone. I heard Barb growl at him as another voice spoke. "Stop it." This one was very clearly female. "She is here now, and unintentional or not, she is now involved. So quite your wining and make yourselves useful." There was a moment of silence before Barb spoke again. "I just wanted to see her." The third voice gave an annoyed snort, then left the room slamming the door as he left. I decided that I should open my eyes now, since that door slam was loud enough to wake the dead. I slowly opened my eyes and came face to face with a young girl who looked almost exactly like Selene but her face was much more joyful then Selene's had ever been. Also this girl wore her long pale pink hair down around her pale white face with a small braid on either side of her beautiful face. "Ah,' she said seeing my eyes open. "You are awake. How do you feel?" I nodded slightly then winced as the movement hurt my shoulder and neck muscles. The young girl frowned and then grabbed a small bottle of a strange purplish liquid. She poured some into her hands and rubbed them together, then she leaned toward me to touch my shoulders, but I instinctively flinched away from her touch. She instantly stopped her approach and then called through the curtain witch I now noticed was up around my small bed that was just a matters on the dirt floor. "Barb!" she called and suddenly the sheet was yanked away and he appeared beside the makeshift bed. "Marlee?" he asked, as he knelt beside me and looking into my eyes with concern. I scrunched my eyes at him in question; I was starting to get annoyed at all of the questions filling my head. First, what the hell were those creatures from last night? Second, why was I not at a real hospital? Third, why had he wanted to see me? And fourth, why the hell was Barb acting like we were best friends, or even regular friends? He had stopped talking to me months ago, and that was just to name a few. Since I didn't answer him, Barb reached out to touch my hand but I tried to yank it away not realizing that it had been the broken arm that was now splinted. I cried out as the pain shot through my arm and clutched at it with my good arm. "Don't move it." Barb said in concern as he placed his hand on my shoulder instead. "I need to rub this on her shoulders and back; it will help with her sore muscles." The pink haired girl explained to Barb, he nodded and turned back to me. "This is my friend Spice. She won't hurt you." He tried to reassure me but I felt myself glaring at him thou I gave Spice an approving nod for her to continue. She smiled and told Barb to help me sit up. I then realized that I was naked under the flimsy sheet and I quickly snatched at it. "Where are my clothes?" I shrieked, Barb only blushed and kept his eyes on the ceiling. Spice laughed lightly as she started to message the purple liquid into my shoulders. "Don't worry; I am the one who took them off you. They were practically ripped to shreds anyway." I blushed at her words and kept my head down looking at my hands in my lap. "It's a shame too," Spice continued. "Your outfit was super cute." She moved the sheet away from my back slowly and I relaxed my hold on it to give her better access. I could feel the medicine working already my muscles were starting to turn to a warm jelly.

After she was done she leaned back to sit on her knees beside the mattress. "Ok, go ahead and lay her back down gently." Barb finally looked back at me and carefully lowered my head on to the pillow as I held onto the sheet with my good arm to make sure I stayed somewhat decent. I was blushing furiously and it annoyed me that after so many months of him ignoring me, I still felt this way around him. 'The idiot.' I thought to myself. After I was settled again Barb sat back with one knee up and the other flat on the ground in front of him. He was staring at me again and I felt my anger rise. As if sensing the sudden tension Spice rose quickly. "Um... I'll just go check on the guys." Once she was gone I snapped my head over to look at Barb, immediately regretting the sudden movement but not wavering in my glair. "What the hell, Barb?" I shouted, causing him to jump slightly at my harshness. "What?" he asked, as he fiddled with his shoe lace. "Don't play dumb with me." I said, as I moved to a sitting position still clutching the sheet to my chest. He moved to help me but I batted away his hands with my good one. "What the hell is going on? I know you saw those creatures in the park, and why am I not at a real hospital?" I demanded and Barb sighed as he ran a hand through his blood red hair before looking at me again. "I brought you here because it's the only safe place from the Gargoyles." He said slowly. "Gargoyle's?" I smirked, as I raised an eyes brow in disbelief. Barb nodded, "Yes, it's kind of a long story…" I interrupted him in my frustration. "I have all the time in the world. Stop being so vague." He took a deep breath and messed up his hair in frustration. "Ok, look. It is a lot to take in and you're going to think I'm insane." He said in a rush. "Try me." I taunted him, "You are not the only one who has changed." I saw his face fall slightly at my jab, but I just stared back at him determined to get my answers. "Fine but please don't say anything till I'm done, ok?" I nodded and moved son that I was a little more comfortable, thou I still felt my wounds throb every so often.

Barb sat facing me, with his back against the wall near my bad. He was quite for a moment I assumed he was organizing his thoughts, and then he started to speak in a slow even voice. "It all started long before we were ever born, with the founding of my tribe." "Your tribe?" I asked, in an annoyed voice. Barb looked at me with a frown. "I asked you not to talk." He said dryly and I shrugged and motioned for him to continue. "Yes, my tribe. The founding of my tribe is a very ancient story. It started with the first members actually living in other tribes or colonies all over the world, but suddenly some of them started to get sick. The sickness was one that no one had ever seen before; it would cause the people infected to change physically and mentally. They became hideously morphed creatures with a thirst for blood. The tribes all searched for a cure but no one ever found one. The people that were infected soon became worse; gaining unbelievable strength and speed. The people unaffected had to find ways to defend themselves from their own friends and family. The people infected would seemingly only change for a short period of time then return back to their normal selves. But by then the damage had already been done. Most would kill themselves because of the horrible memories that would flash through their minds of what they had done; killing their wife or child, their friend or even a stranger, it was too much of a burden to bear for some. The ones who didn't turn to suicide where either killed by others out for revenge, or were forced to flee for their protection and the protection of their tribes and colonies. Soon the wonderers found each other and my tribes formed. Yet they never did stay in one place for too long, for fear of accidents happening again. So they were always on the move trying to find a cure and a safe place to live. Finally after many, many years they were on the verge of excision when they found a place that was so dangerous no one in their right mind would travel there, but once inside they could change but in their infected minds not remember how to get out again. It was perfect place to keep everyone out and also keep themselves hidden away inside."

I was listening carefully to Barb's story and I was starting to realize that this story was far to elaborate to be fake or made up. I was struggling to keep up with where all this was going. "While my tribe lived in this safe haven they struggled to learn how to control their physical changings as well as to keep their clarity of mind once they had changed. It took hundreds of years of training and discipline, but now the tribe is able to live in a way where we can use our new form to our advantage. We can change as we please and we are always fully aware, in both forms." Barb's eyes glazed over as he spoke and I could see that he was remembering something. I tightened my hold on the sheet around my body; I was starting to understand. Everything was falling into place, I had always been a huge fan of reading and my favorites were always the fantasy novels about dragons, mermaids, magic, etc. So, I wasn't a fool, I knew that the stone creatures from last night could only be Gargoyle's. Weather I believed in them or not I couldn't deny that I had seen two of them running around the woods and the city park. Also, I knew every well the type of creature Barb was describing; creatures that change briefly into mindless killing machines, with super speed and strength. There were not very many creatures he could mean and as I remembered the large blood red wolf with white and black ascents, from the night before my eyes fell on to Barb's white skin, blood red hair hanging slightly into his eyes. His red and black eyes that were boring into my very soul. I felt my stomach drop and my skin shiver slightly I now understood what was going on. Barb's tribe… They were werewolves. Barb's stair grew intense and I could tell he knew I had figured it all out. His expression was serious as he watched me. My mind was going a hundred miles an hour with questions and more questions. But all that came out of my mouth was. "What happens now?"


	4. Awake

**So getting some reviews would be nice. You guys like the story, you hate the story? Either way let me know.**

I was sitting up on the make shift mattress letting everything that had happened so far sink in. Barb had explained to me in extreme detail that he was a werewolf. Well, a modern day werewolf, he said that over hundreds of years, his tribe had learned how to have complete control over their werewolf forms and were able to pass the knowledge along to their children. I placed my hand over my forehead as it throbbed again, I was starting to get annoyed that I was injured, stuck in the strange room and all I could do was sit here and get more questions. I slammed my fist into the mattress in frustration, just as Spice pulled the sheet aside and stepped in. Barb had left a little while after our last talk, he said something about having some things he had to check on. Spice walked over to my bed with a little bounce in her step. She was carrying a tray of what smelt like barbequed meat. "I brought you some food. I figured you would be hungry." She smiled, brightly as she set the food on the floor near the mattress. I placed my good hand on my stomach as it let out a loud grumble; I hadn't eaten anything since the coffee shop that night all this craziness happened. I didn't know how long I had been unconscious or what time it was now. Spice sat on her knees, bouncing a little as she watched me. "Uh… thank you." I said, as I reached to pick up the bowl and her smiled widened, if that was possible. "After you're done eating I think I should take a look at your wounds and change your bandages." I nodded at her as I nibbled on the meat. It was good, but maybe needed a little BBQ sauce thou I didn't say that out loud. "So," I asked after I had finished eating and she moved to look at my bandages. "Are you um… part of Barb's tribe?" I asked not wanting to offend her. "Oh yes," she said, as she continued to examine my back. "I am a werewolf too. I remember when Barb first came to our tribe." She giggled a little before continuing. "He looked very out of sorts and when the elders turned wolf in front of him he nearly had a heart attack." I scrunched my eye brows in confusion. "How long ago was that?" I asked, "It was about a year ago." She said, as she moved to look at my broken arm next. "A year?" I whispered. "Hmmm." Spice said quietly and I looked at her in question. "What? Is something wrong?" I asked not liking the way she was looking at my arm. "Well…" she placed a dainty finger on her chin as she thought for a moment. "Here, let me change your chest bandages." She said after a moment and I could tell she was trying to change the subject, but I lay back down and she started to remove the large wrapping that covered my entire torso. After a few minutes of quite she let out a gasp, and placed her hand gently over my stomach. I flinched at the feeling of her cold fingers and she quickly looked up at me with an unreadable expression on her face. Then suddenly she bolted from the room without a word.

I laid there for a second surprised at her reaction, until I also looked down at my torso. My eyes widened and I quickly ran my good hand over where the large slash marks had been, but now there was only faint pinkish scars. "But how?" I asked myself out loud, I quickly started looking all over my body for the countless wounds that had been there that morning, but the only things left were the tiny pinkish scars, if anything. I thought for a moment and then I looked at my broken arm briefly before I quickly removed the splint and slowly flexed my fingers then my wrist. My mouth hung open with the realization that it didn't hurt, there was only a dull aching pain but I could move it without screaming. "What is going on?" I said out loud again and I grabbed my head with both hands and squeezed my eyes closed. 'What is happening to me? Am I going insane?' I thought to myself. I opened my eyes again and looked around the room. On the other side of the same area I could see a full length mirror, Spice hadn't close the sheet all the way in her rush, so I could see more of the room now. I also noticed that I was all alone. I looked down at my legs and gently moved the blanket off them; I shivered slightly as the cold air hit my still naked skin. I swung my legs over the side of the mattress and set them on the cold dirt floor. I took a deep breath and pushed myself off the mattress and tried to stand. I wobbled only for a second before I gained my balance without any pain. I turned and quickly grabbed the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around me in case someone came back into the room. I walked over to the mirror carefully so I wouldn't trip and reinjure myself. Once I stood in front of the mirror I looked at my face and sighed as I saw a very dirty me staring back. My hair was all in knots with visible dirt clumps stuck in it and I had dirt or mud still smeared on my cheek. I glanced around quickly to make sure I was alone; once I was sure I opened the front of the sheet to see myself better. It was incredible that my injuries were practicality healed and now merely light colored scars. I frowned a little at the idea of having such large pink scars forever across my chest, but then I figured it was better than being dead so I could deal with them. I closed the sheet around myself again and turned my back to the mirror, letting the sheet droop all the way down my back so it just covered my butt. I winced at the sight of my back; what had once been pale smooth skin, was now a pink scared mess. I felt tears sting my eyes, I wasn't normally one to freak out about appearances but something like this; well it was a lot to have to take in. 'Not to mention. What guy would want a scared up girlfriend?' I thought to myself, as I stared at the reflection of my back in the mirror.

Just then I heard someone clear their throat and my head snapped up, where the door was. A young man about my age was standing there with his eyes fixed on the ceiling and a slight blush on his face. I gasped and quickly pulled the sheet tighter to cover myself better. "Feeling better I see." He said as he walked in to the room and let his eyes land on me. He had bright blue hair that was short in the back but long in the front, so it just hung into his eyes. His eyes where entirely black, with no whites at all, I flinched slightly when I noticed them and he gave me a small smirk. "Ya, they are off putting to most chicks." He strolled over to a chair and spun it around to straddle it while still facing me. He wore light blue baggy jeans that had a sparkling chain handing on one hip, with a black t-shirt under a white and blue jacket. He tapped a foot as he stared at me and it made me notice his white sneakers. I waited for him to say something but he just kept staring at me. I felt myself frown at him in annoyance. "So, is that a werewolf thing?" I said in a mocking voice, He raised and eye brow but smiled at me. "Is what a werewolf thing?" "Staring." I said, as I waved a hand in the air and rolled my eyes. He chuckled at me and leaned forward resting his forearms on the back of the chair. "No, you are just… interesting." I turned back to face him and placed a hand on my hip while the other still clutched the sheet on my chest. "I'm interesting?" I said in disbelief, "You're a freaking werewolf, aren't you?" he laughed again but nodded at me. "I am. But you…" he paused for a moment and stared intensely into my eyes. "What exactly are you?" I blinked a few times at his question. "What do you mean? I'm just an ordinary girl." He stood up quickly and started to walk toward me, his fast movements caused me to step back bumping into the mirror. Once he was right in front of me he swiftly reach out and grabbed my arm, the one that had been broken. His hand was burningly cold like a block of ice and I gasped at the sudden contact and the cold but didn't struggle against his hold. He stared down at me again with a serious face. "Ordinary, hu?" I blinked again, unsure of what I should say. "Wasn't this arm broken this morning?" he asked as he lifted my arm slightly. I looked down at my arm and realized what he was saying, with him grabbing it like that I should have been screaming in pain and yet all I felt was his firm grip and icy cold hand. He removed his hand while still looking at me and I quickly brought my arm to my chest to get it warm keeping my eyes on the floor, suddenly feeling very awkward. He stepped back to give us some distance and put his hands into his jacket pocket. "You may have thought you were ordinary, but I don't believe that was ever the case." He said, with a cocky smile that was very similar to Barb's. I looked up at him and something clicked as I looked at his face again. "You're… you're Bleaker." I stuttered, and his smile quickly widened. He was older then I remembered but now that I realized it I was sure it was him. "Ah, so you do remember me?" "But how? You're supposed to be dead? I went to your funeral 3 years ago. I don't understand how you're here…" suddenly a sickly feeling came over me and I sunk to my knees with a horrified look on my face. "Am… am I dead?" I asked, but Bleaker laughed loudly as he knelt in front of me on one knee. "No, you're not dead and neither am I… well, not anymore." I scrunched my eye brows in confusion and placed my hand on my forehead. "I don't understand." Bleaker reach out and gently helped me to my feet again and had me sit in the chair he had previously sat in. "I see Barb has yet to fully explain everything to you." He said with a small shake of his head, "He always was the thinker, never the take action type."

Just then Barb, Spice and another young man with white and black hair and red eyes came rushing into the room. "Bleaker!" Barb said with a large irritated sigh, "You weren't supposed to let her see you yet." Bleaker shrugged "What? I came in the room and she was standing over by the mirror and saw me, what was I supposed to do?" Barb shook his head at him and then focused on me. "You want to explain him?" I snapped as Barb opened his mouth to say something. I was mad, I couldn't help it. I had had enough of the secrets and enough surprises. "I want to know what's going on and no more waiting." I said, as I glared at Barb. Bleaker chuckled beside me. "Looks like you got some explaining to do, bro." he said, as he walked over to Spice and placed his arm over her shoulders. "We will just leave the two of you alone, then." He turned Spice toward the door and waved over his shoulder to me. "It was nice seeing you again, Marlee." The other young man stared at me briefly before also leaving us alone. Before Barb could say anything I shouted at him. "What the hell Barb? How could you not tell me Bleaker was actually alive?" He placed a hand over his face and breathed in a heavy sigh. "When he died I was there for you the whole time." I felt my eyes stinging again with tears, I was so mad at him, how could he make such a fool out of me?

I remembered that horrible day; the day we found out that Barb's younger Brother had been in a car accident. We had been out with our regular group of friends on a Saturday night. Bleaker was only a year younger then Barb so normally he was with us too, but that night he had had hockey practice run late so was planning to meet up with us at our usual place the local diner. I hadn't been very close to Bleaker but I had known him and Barb my whole life, so I knew Bleaker enough to feel the pain of his sudden death, but I didn't just morn him because of that. I mourned him with Barb, a few months before Bleaker's death I had finally accepted the fact that I liked him more than just a friend. It killed me to see him so torn up over the loss of his younger brother. And yet, now 3 years later Bleaker had just been standing before me, talking, laughing. I had felt his hand on my arm, so I knew he was real; how could this be happening?

I glared daggers at Barb as he stood in front of me. "How is this happening, Barb? I visited you every day, talked on the phone with you every night, I put my heart in to being there for you; I even held your stupid ass hand at his funeral." I was practically screaming at him, but I couldn't stop myself. Nothing was making any sense again. I had thought I had it all figured out, but now? Now, I was confused and I hated it. "Just hold on, you don't understand…" Barb tried but I cut him off. "I don't understand? What was that whole thing then? Just some horribly sick joke you guys decided to play on me? The stupid girl who always followed you around." Barb looked shocked "What? Of course it wasn't." he shouted back at me "Oh no? So what then, Barb? Did he just rise from the dead 3 years later?" I slammed my foot on the ground in anger. "If I was so annoying to you, you should have just told me to leave you alone. Instead of pretending to care, that was just cruel." "Stop it; you don't know what you're talking about!" Barb yelled and I jolted from my seat to stand in front of him. "No, I think I do, you have been very helpful in filling me in." "It's not what you think. I'm not supposed to be telling you any of the stuff I already have." He said through gritted teeth. I stared at him for a moment in silence before I turned away and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" he sighed in annoyance, I turned in the door way and yelled back at him. "I'm leaving. Its obvious that I don't belong here with you and you've made it very clear that I never have." With that I stormed out of the room pulling the sheet up more around my chest and down a small hallway. I came to a closed door and opened it without hesitation, stepping out into the evening air. I could see that I was still in the woods, but in a different part than before. I saw Bleaker, Spice, the young man with black and white hair, a young girl with bright yellow hair, and another guy with green hair. I blushed, remembered I was only wearing a sheet and tried to smooth it down as I walked over to them. They were all lounging around a fire that had some weird meat on sticks toasting over it. They all turned to look at me and I cleared my throat before asking, "Which way is the town?" "Ah, so Barbie has chased you away again, hu?" Bleaker chuckled as he chested his arms and lean back against a tree. "The town?" I asked again with a sigh, I just really wanted to get out of there and back home. My dad was probably going to ground me for a month, if he even noticed I never came home that night after school; which I'm assuming he didn't. "Barb is letting you leave?" Spice asked me with a concerned look on her face. I raised an eye brow at her, "Since when do I have to ask him for permission? I am going home. Now, kindly tell me which way I should go." I huffed out annoyed that they were all avoiding my question. Finally the guy with green hair pointed down the hill to my left. "Thank you." I said as I lifted the sheet with one hand so I wouldn't trip on it and started walking away.

I was only walking for a few minutes before I heard someone running after me. I didn't need to turn around to know it was Barb. "Marlee!" he called after me, but I ignored him. Then suddenly he was in front of me. 'Oh yeah super werewolf speed, great.' I thought to myself as I stepped around him to keep walking. "Come on, Marlee." He said as he started walking again behind me. "You have to let me try to explain." I didn't answer so he continued. "You're so stubborn." He sighed "Fine. I'll explain while we walk." He put his hands into his vest pockets and fell into step beside me. "First off, the werewolves of our tribe are not from here." He paused for a minute thinking before he continued. "Ok. This is going to sound insane but just listen. The werewolf tribe is from another world, alright." I snorted as he talked but kept walking. "It's true. Many years ago our great, great grandfather found his way over to this world and ended up living out his life here, but by having a family he passed the werewolf gene on to his children and then they did to their children." I went to step over a fallen log in our path but the sheet I had wrapped around me caught on a tree branch and I yanked on it in frustration. It ripped making it so there was now a slit up the side of the sheet; stopping a little too high for my comfort, I gowned in annoyance and held the slit closed as I turned to face Barb. He had stopped walking and had his hand over his mouth trying to hide his laughter. I ignored this and shouted at him still fuming about everything. "How can I believe anything you say?" I said, but Barb instantly turned serious, as he looked at me through his bangs. "I have never lied to you, Marlee." I crossed my arms over my chest. "Really then explain Bleaker to me, and no more avoiding it." Barb sighed in annoyance, "I have been trying to, but you keep taking off." I blinked in surprise realizing that he was right. I hadn't really given him a fair chance to explain. "Fine." I said and walked over to a fallen tree and sat on its trunk facing him. "Tell me now. I'm ready to listen." Barb looked at me trying to see if I was serious, then he sighed and continued his story. "Well growing up, me and Bleaker knew we were different. We were always the fastest and strongest kids in our class, but we never could figure out why. I guess we just decided that we were just talented and left it at that. But when Bleaker had his accident that day;" Barb stopped and looked up at the tree canopy above us. "He never made it to the hospital." "He died before they got there?" I asked "No, I mean that his body physical never made it. The paramedics had put his unconscious body inside the ambulance and one paramedic was in back with him, but on the way there his body suddenly vanished." I scrunched my eye brows at him. "What do you mean?" "The paramedic claimed that Bleaker's body suddenly started to flash with a strange white light and it started slow then went faster till he had to cover his eyes and then there was one last flash and the body was gone… Bleaker was gone." Barb came to sit next to me on the tree trunk and looked at me. "He has spent the last three years in the other world, the land of our great, great grandfather. As soon as he got there he transformed into his werewolf form and the tribe found him. They took him in and trained him. After a while he was able to tell them about where he came from and once he mentioned our last name, Demon; they went insane. Apparently our great, great grandfather was the tribe's chief, the Alpha wolf." Barb smirked at me as he said this, rolling his eyes. "They demanded to know where the old man was, but once they found out that he had died many years before and that me and Bleaker were the only ones left as blood relatives. They decided it was necessary for me to be found and brought back to their world… to be the new chief." "Chief?" I asked surprised, "You're the werewolf chief?" Barb scowled, as he looked down at his feet. "Not yet I have to earn it just like every other chief has had to." "But why not Bleaker? If he was already there?" I asked, Barb kicked at the ground. "Because I'm the oldest." Now things were starting to become clear. "So a year ago when you left and never wrote me back or called…?" Barb nodded as he looked at me. "Bleaker found me and after losing him the first time I agreed to go with him. And just like him as soon as I stepped foot in the other world I too changed into my werewolf form and had to be trained. I've only just been told that I am at the leave of a werewolf half my age." "What about your parents?" barb let out a heavy sigh, "Well, when Bleaker came back for me Spice was with him, and if you could already tell she is very gifted with healing potions and she has the magic ability to alter peoples senses." "Magic?" I breathed out in awe, Barb nodded. "She had me give them a magically mixed potion that was also infused with some of her magic. Anyways, the drink made both my parents think that I died in the accident with Bleaker." I frowned "that's horrible." Barb nodded "It was safer for them this way, they would have never understood and they couldn't come with us."

We sat there in silence for a minute and it started to rain lightly as the night crept in around us. "I wanted to write you." He said quietly I glanced at him feeling my heart leap at his words. "What?" I asked in a whisper, as my voice seemed to be hiding from me. After everything that had happened in the last three to four years, I didn't want to get my hopes up. I had always just assumed I had been annoying to him and that he was glad to be finally rid of me when he moved and that's why he never contacted me. Barb lifted his head and stared into my eyes again. "I wanted to write you, I wanted to call…" he said in a rush. "Why didn't you?" I asked him still in a quiet voice looking down as my muddy bare feet. "I- I couldn't… I had no way of reaching this world once I left it." He stuttered trying to get me to understand. I cocked my head slightly and looked at him. "Then how are you here now?" "I just… needed to see you." Barb said slowly as he scooted closer to me on the trunk. My heart started beating furiously in my chest, making my face heat up in embarrassment. He was so close now; I could feel his body heat on my cold skin. "Why?" I asked surprising myself at my breathlessness. He cocked a crocked smile down at me also catching my loss of breath and the blush on my cheeks. Slowly, as if I might scare and bolt, he reached up his hand to gently move some of my messy hair out of my face. "I think you know why." He said with a cheeky grin, which made my voice disappear completely. He leaned forward and placed his forehead on mine, our noses almost touching and his breath hot on my lips, making me shiver. "I have missed you very day I have been gone. As soon as I step foot into the other world I realized I had made a horrible mistake." His hand tightened on the side of my head slightly and he took one of my hands in his other one and held it gently. My heart was beating so loud I was surprised he couldn't hear it; I had wanted him to talk to me like this for years, to show that he actually felt the same way I did. I had almost given up hope and now here he was sitting with me after a year of nothing, being so gentle and tender. Barb started to lean in closer and I felt my eyes widen. 'Was he going to kiss me?' I screamed inside my head I had wanted nothing else for years and now it was happening. It was happening to fast; he only just reappeared into my life after so along apart. 'What if he was different? What if I had changed too much? I didn't want to have my first kiss be while I was sitting in a sheet in the rain partially covered in mud… did I?' I looked up into his eyes that were so very close to mine and I suddenly realized I didn't care about any of that. I had always wanted him, it had always been only him, and so if he wanted me, I would let him have me anywhere anytime. I know I was in love with him and that was never going to change. After coming to terms with this in my mind, I started to lean forward toward him also, but just before our lips met he spoke. "Marlee, I…"

Suddenly a large grey wolf with minty green and forest green stripes jumped out of the forage and skidded to a stop in front of us. I was so startled that I fell backward off the tree trunk with a yelp. Barb turned to the wolf and growled deep in his throat. "What Gage? It couldn't wait?" he addressed the large wolf in front of him. "We are under attack. The Gargoyles have found our camp." The green gray wolf said quickly. "Shit." Barb said, as he turned to me. I was still trying to righten myself while struggling to keep the sheet covering all the right parts. When I lifted myself up on my hands and knees with one hand holding the sheet, I finally looked over at them. I was suddenly face to face with two large wolfs instead of just one. Standing next to the green and gray wolf, Barb had called Gage, was a larger Blood red, black and white wolf I remembered seeing on that first night. I instantly realized it was Barb in his werewolf form and I felt my mouth form a small 'O' shape in awe. "I'm sorry Marlee, but we will have to talk later." Barb stepped toward me quickly and I flinched back in reflex at his large form. "It talks?" I squeaked in surprised, and I noticed Barb roll his eyes. "It?" he asked as he looked at me, and I shook my head. "I'm sorry. I mean I know you told me you were w- werewolf but seeing it is a lot different than just hearing it." "I don't me to rush this but…" Gage stepped up beside Barb, hopping slightly on his four feet looking at us in impatience. "Oh, the camp. I'm sorry. What should I do?" I asked quickly realizing the urgency in the situation, and Barb knelt in front of me. "Get on and hold on tight." I gulped slight but did as he told me and faster than I could comprehend we were moving through the forest with Gage running beside us. I fisted my hands into Barb's Red fur and desperately tried not to fall off, the falling rain was stinging my skin and I buried my face into Barb's fur to protect it. "We are almost there." Barb's voice carried back to me through the wind and I closed my eyes and held on tighter as the dark forest streaked by.


End file.
